Rewriting Bleach: The Story of Kinisada
by Kinisada
Summary: Since the betrayal of the captains Ichimaru Gin, Kaname Tousen, and Aizen Sosuke, new captains have arisen to take their place. Among them is a young woman named Kinisada, the new captain of fifth squad. Watch as Kinisada's epic tale as a rookie captain unfolds, filled with fun and adventure... and the dangerous secret of a new super weapon...
1. Chapter 1

**BLEACH FANFICTION**

**CHAPTER 1: THE MEETING**

I sit near the window in my room. It's a beautiful day in Sereitei. Well, it always is, since it never rains and the four seasons are basically nonexistent. The blue sky here is always bright and has a few clouds drifting lazily on the slight breeze. Of course, this is all an illusion. There is no sky in Soul Society, no earth, no water, no air. It is all a stunning mirage created by an endless space of spirit particles. Depressing, I know. I live here.

I hold out my hand as a Hell Butterfly comes in from outside of my window to rest on my palm. It has a message for me.

_Kinisada Taichou, you must attend the Captains' Meeting immediately. There is an urgent matter—_

I silence the butterfly with a touch of my finger.

"Arigato," I say as the butterfly flies back into the sky.

"Another meeting? But we just had one a few days ago," I say aloud. I notice the annoyed tone in my words as I put on my captain's robe.

"There is no need for so many useless meetings. It's just another opportunity for the captains to bicker."

I tie my long brown hair back into a ponytail and grab my Zanpakuto. I slide the door screen to the side and walk out on to the wooden balcony that serves as a pathway to some of the buildings here in Sereitei. I decided that I was going to take a nice, leisurely walk to the Meeting House this time instead of tiringly flashstepping from house to house. When I first became a captain, I was quite aware of the messages from my Hell Butterfly. Whenever the call came out for a meeting, I instinctively rushed over as fast as I could, expecting grave or exciting news. I was too easily disappointed; it always turned out to be a few cranky old men arguing over some useless topics. Like which days each squad should do laundry, or where all of the funds for the academy had gone. I shouldn't have assumed that today.

In a fraction of a second, I was flying through the air. Whisked off my feet by—

"Byakuya? What are you doing?… Put me down! Now!"

He sighs as he lands on a rooftop. "You're just fortunate enough that Yamamoto didn't come here himself."

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

He drops me on the roof.

"All captains must attend this meeting. And might I say that this will not be a trivial discussion, Kinisada. You best be on your way."

And with that, he disappears. He himself had to be present at that meeting. He was probably going to tell the old man that I was going to be there soon enough.

I start to flashstep from house to house, but I don't get very far…

"Sit upon the frozen heavens… _**HYORINMARU!**_"

… Before I am barraged by a wall of ice.

"Gyah!"

I am frozen in a block of ice. A little kid, about elementary aged, with white hair and a Zanpakuto walks up to me.

"Kinisada? What are you doing here?"

"… an… eeze me… st… (Can you unfreeze me first?)"

The ice surrounding me cracks and breaks. I shake off the remaining ice crystals.

"I was just on the way to the meeting… Weren't you informed?"

Hitsuguya looks at me in disbelief.

"No… I wasn't… stupid Matsumoto… having to go clothes shopping… ugh… of all the irresponsible…"

He stares at me with his light, glowing turquoise eyes.

"I guess I have to go too…" he says, disappointed.

He sheathes his Zanpakuto and flashsteps to the nearest rooftop. He turns around.

"What are you waiting for, Kinisada? We have to get to the meeting. You're a captain now, aren't you?"

I smile as I flashstep to the roof next to him.

"Yeah," I say, "I guess I am."

I stop for a moment.

"Hey… Um… Hitsuguya…"

"Yeah."

"What exactly were you doing with Hyorinmaru?"

There was a long awkward silence between the two of us.

"I was… training," he replies casually.

I guess that makes sense. We are always trying to become stronger. There are still people… Hollows… things out there that are stronger than us. It seems that we are never strong enough.

We arrive at the meeting.

The meeting room is grand and made out of wood. It looks reminiscent of ancient Japan like most of Soul Society does.

"_**UKI-KUN!**_"

I tackle the older, white-haired captain.

"Kinisada? What? Get off me! I'm sick! I can't *cough* breathe *cough*!"

"What are you doing? Stop it! He's not moving!"

"Huh?"

I look at Ukitake. He must have fainted.

I start to shake him.

"Uki-kun! Uki-kun! I'm sorry Uki-kun! Please wake up!"

"Huh?" He opens his eyes. "Oh, konnichiwa Kinisada."

_He doesn't remember?_

"Get off of him, Kinisada," says the blond-haired captain.

I do as she says, and then I smile.

"Ohayo! Lucy Taichou!"

"Yeesh Kinisada, were you trying to kill Ukitake-san?"

"What? No!" I turn to face him. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry—!"

He pats my head and smiled.

"It's okay, Kinisada. I wouldn't be a captain if I was too weak to get tackled by you."

"KINISADA!" The old man taps his cane on the wooden platform. We all turned to face him. Captain Commander Yamamoto.

"Stop causing such a ruckus at these meetings! Captains should not be so prone to childish actions!" he spat.

"Sorry."

"And why are you and Hitsuguya so late? I even sent Byakuya after you!"

"Hitsuguya didn't receive the message… And I didn't want to come here…"

He grimaces and slams his cane on the ground.

"Unacceptable! Kinisada, meet me after the conference! This type of behavior for a captain is inexcusable!"

He closes his eyes and sighs.

"I have received news that Aizen, the traitor, has sent espada to the human world."

There was a great commotion amongst the captains.

"Espada?"

"In the real world?"

"How could this be?"

"I thought Aizen was in Hueco Mundo!"

"Actually," says Kurotsuchi, "bakas, it isn't that shocking."

"What did you call us?"

"SILENCE!" the old man yelled.

"It is the information that I have been told. Now, I have decided to dispatch Lucille-"

"What did you just call me old man?"

He clears his throat and immediately resumes.

"Lucy, Hitsuguya, and Soi Fong to dispose of the espada. Don't forget to take your lieutenants as well. You will need them. Kinisada, you have been exempted from this mission out of your own arrogance." He tapped his cane on the wooden floor. "That is my decision! You are dismissed!"

The captains quickly scatter from the large room. Well, except for me and the old man. He looks at me with his old, fierce eyes.

"Kinisada, do you remember what I told you before you became a captain?"

I thought for a while.

"Uhh… Nope."

He sighs. "I told you that you would never become a captain. I even voted against you," he paused. "And now I have come to the conclusion that you are definitely unfit to be a captain. You are suspended from your duties until further notice. You are dismissed."

I angrily storm out of the room.

"That's it! I've had it!"

"What are you talking about, Kinisada?"

I turn around.

"Oh, It's you Ukitake."

He looks slightly worried. I never call him just Ukitake.

"Kinisada…"

"Old Man Yamamoto has suspended me from my captain duties," I say. "I'm sure that he has made the right decision."

Ukitake grimaces. "I suppose… But cheer up Kinisada. You will be a captain again soon. I've never heard of a captain being permanently suspended."

His logic did nothing. I was not just going to "cheer up."

"Whatever, Ukitake. I'll see you around."

I quickly flashstep to my room and lie down on my bed. I stare outside my window.

It was raining.

But it never rains.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: THE ESCAPE**

After the rain stopped I got up. It was time.

"Where are you going?"

I turn around. It's Lucy-sama.

"Oh," I take off my haori. "I'm going to the human world."

"Hpmh," she says. "I didn't think you'd be one to do this, Sada-chan, but I've been wrong before. That old man really hates you, so you were probably going to get expelled from your captain's position anyway."

I let the haori drift out the window. It shatters into thousands of spirit particles and returns back to the artificial air.

"You're right. I'm never going to be captain again."

She notices that I seem a little depressed.

"Well, whatever you do Sada-chan," she slaps my back, "know that I'll always support your decision, 100%."

"Thanks Lucy-sama."

I walk out the door.

"Oh, and Sada-chan."

I turn around. "Eh?"

She grins.

"Don't drown in a puddle again you stupid baka! Or else I'm going to bust open that senkai gate, go over there, and beat the shit out of you!"

_She remembered that… whoops…_

I smile.

"Don't worry! I'll be careful!"

I walk down the wooden path.

And I never look back.

The gate to the human world opens. It is monstrous. Ten times higher than me. It is glowing a blinding white.

I stand there for a while, struck with awe at its massiveness. Then I take one final look at Soul Society. The bright blue sky, the ancient white buildings, even some of the shinigami I see running around in the distance.

"I'm going to miss this place…" I say aloud.

I almost forget why I'm leaving, but as soon as I look at the Meeting House, I remember why. I'm leaving because I don't belong here. Truthfully, I never did.

"Hey you."

I turn around and get kicked in the face by the short little white-haired captain.

"Gah! Hitsuguya? What-?"

He grimaces. "Where are you going?"

…_Crap._

"Uhh… ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…"

"Baka. Do you really think that running away will fix all of your problems?" he spat. "And not only that, but you didn't even tell me that you were leaving. Or Ukitake. How did you think we would feel about this?"

He gives me a moment to let his words sink in.

Then I remember. "You both were captains before me. You have lived most of your lives without ever knowing me. So you could easily carry on without me, if you needed to, of course."

"Baka! Do you even listen to yourself sometimes!" He grits his teeth. "You really are an idiot!"

He realizes that he's yelling, and looks away. He doesn't want me to see his face.

"Whatever," he says. His voice is wavering. "Just go. It's not like I care or anything."

I stare at him, paralyzed. I never thought that any of the captains would care if I left. Especially Hitsuguya. He's not the most sociable captain in the Gotei 13, you know. And he never seemed to care about what I did. He only became friends with me because I knew Ukitake.

"Well, what are you waiting for," he says. "You were planning on leaving, weren't you?"

I recover from my shock and stand up.

"Right." I look at him one last time. "Goodbye, Hitsuguya-kun."

I enter the gate.

I run through the dark tunnel. Thankfully, the "cleaner" isn't here today. I jump out of the other end of the tunnel, my haori flying behind me and gracefully land on the ground.

I still feel bad about leaving Hitsuguya-kun. And Uki-kun of course. But I didn't realize that it would matter so much. I've left a lot of people in the past, and they've been happy enough without me. Why does Hitsuguya care?

But aside from that, I need a gigai… But doesn't Urahara live near here? Sigh… I guess I have to ask him to make one for me.

I flashstep around Karakura Town. I sense Urahara's reiatsu as I stop in front of a shack-like little candy shop.

_So this is where he's been hiding…_

I slide open the wooden door and start looking through the candy bars.

_Chocolate… Vanilla… Strawberry… Marshmallow… Avocado…_

"Hey! Who are you?"

A boy with red hair and a spiky baseball bat appeared. Then another, a girl with two ponytails walked out from behind a door with a large wrapped something or other on her back.

"Are you two Urahara's assistants?"

The boy grins. "Yeah! The name's Jinta!

"And I'm Ururu," said the girl.

Jinta immediately smacks her. "Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! I'm supposed to announce both our names! Stupid Ururu!"

"Gyah!"

"Who's causing such a commotion?" A strange man with a cane and a green and white-striped hat opens a door on the opposite side of the room. "Oh! You're that newbie captain, aren't ya?"

"Yeah," I reply. "I guess… Do you think you could make me—"

"A gigai? Of course!" He gestures to a small table in the next room. "You can wait here. It'll take just a minute!"

He disappears behind another door.

Ururu goes behind a different door and immediately comes back with a bowl of rice.

"Feel free to eat until the owner comes back."

_Now that I think about it, I am a little hungry…_

I pick up the chopsticks and hungrily gobble up at least three rice bowls before Urahara gets back.

"Oh, I see you're enjoying yourself Miss Captain."

"Mmm-hmm," I say between bites of rice.

"Well, Miss Captain, once you're done freeloading off of us, we can give you your gigai, okay?"

I immediately stop eating.

"Fr-fr-fr-freeloading?"

I put the chopsticks down.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm-"

Jinta kicks me in the back of the head. "Baka."

Urahara smiles. "It's a little silly for a captain to apologize so freely, Miss Kinisada." He pulls out a body from behind the door. "But aside from that, here's your gigai!"

I stare questionably at my gigai. It looks a lot like me. Except that it doesn't have a haori. Or a proper shinigami uniform for that matter. It has some kind of weird purple and blue flowery shirt and this type of strange tight pants made out of a foreign cloth…

"Why'd you give my gigai weird clothes?"

"What do ya mean?" Urahara gasps. "They're the latest in style! Just look at these beautiful designs and these awesome ruffles and-"

I snatch the gigai from him. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. At least you got me a gigai."

I put the gigai on. I feel weird. Clumsy. Uncoordinated. Slow. Stupid. It was like I had put on a pair of shoes a few sizes too big.

I started to walk awkwardly out of the entrance to the store, nearly tripping a few times on my way.

It was raining outside.

But this was the human world.

"Wait! Where will you stay?"

I see Urahara peek his head out from the back room.

"Anywhere but here," I say.

Unfortunately, when I tried flashstepping away, I just fell flat on my face in the slimy mud. So I resorted to normal walking, which is such a bother. And thus I meandered aimlessly down the wet cement and tar streets of Karakura Town for the remaining night.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: HOW TO STALK QUINCYS**

I take a look at myself in this stupid gigai in the reflection of the glass. My hair is messy, my face is peppered with dirt, my clothes are soaked, and my shoes are full of water.

_Look at what you've gotten yourself into now, Kinisada. You're a Sereitei oulaw, a captain no less, living in the human world. What's wrong with you? You could have stayed… With Uki-kun and Hitsy-kun. But no! Because of that stupid old man, you can't be a captain anymore!_

That old man will regret the day that he ever accepted me into that Shinigami Academy…

The Academy… I remember those days well. The Academy was the place where I first met Lucy-sama. My best friend.

I look at the board that lists our grades for this semester. As usual, my name isn't anywhere near the top.

"But… but I did my best…"

~I always tried my hardest on these tests, but I never seemed to improve. I wondered if I was stupid. Slow. Dense. Actually, I had been called such by my teachers. Back then, I never realized what my problem was. At least not until I figured out that it wasn't me. ~

I look at the Class 1 list and my eyes immediately zone in on the highest score.

"Lucille Kaname…"

That name. I've heard it before.

"If she's getting these kinds of good grades," I mutter to myself.

"Then I must aspire…" I raise my fist to the sky. "To be like her!"

"Like who, Sada-chan?"

I spin around. "Eh?"

It's my old friend and former classmate, Kaede Takeda.

"Oh! Ohayo Kaede-kun!"

He smiles. "Ohayo Sada-chan." Then he hesitates for a second. "So, anyway, what were you-"

"Kaede-kun," I say with utter seriousness. "I need your help."

He starts slowly backing away. He knows all too well what I'll ask him to do.

"Umm… Well… Sada-chan… I'm kind of busy… so…"

"Too bad." I drag him by the scruff of his blue shinigami uniform. "Because you're coming with me whether you like or not!"

"Please Sada-chan! Be rational! I have other things to do! I have to practice my kidou and-!"

"Shut it Kaede." I look back at him. "It's not like you have a choice."

He sighs. "Yeah. I kind of figured that."

And so he let me drag him all the way to the place where Class 1 practiced their kidou techniques.

I let him go.

"Sada-chan, why are we here?"

I smile. "Because Lucy-sama is going to train here soon enough."

"Lucy-sama… Who's that-?" He blinks. "You mean Lucielle Kaname? She's the student who just transferred into our class this year!"

_Lucy-sama… Why did I call her Lucy-sama… It doesn't matter anyway. It makes perfect sense. She's at a completely higher level than me, and I owe her my respect. But why Lucy and not Lucielle…_

"Are you going to stalk her, Sada-chan?" he says, surprised.

I put a hand over his mouth and pull him behind the tree next to me.

"Be quiet Kaede-kun!" I whisper.

Two shinigami wearing red uniforms walk into the training area. One has long bright blond hair braided into spikes, and the other one has long, straight red hair, with a zanpakuto strung around her waist.

"Well, Lucy," says the red-haired shinigami, "what did you want to show me?"

_Lucy! I knew she'd come!_

"You know I didn't drag your ass out here for something unworthy of my precious time, Ayako."

The red haired shinigami smiles. "Then this has to be important. You're already swearing and it hasn't even been five minutes yet."

"Shaddap." Lucy took up a stance. "Just count yourself lucky that you'll be the first person to see this, alright?"

The shinigami silently nods.

"Bakudo number 63, Sajo Sabaku!"

Glowing yellow chains flew down from the sky as she held her hands out towards the tree.

_Oh crap…_

She closed her hand as the chains wrapped around the tree, capturing me and Kaede in the process.

Lucy-sama stood up.

"See! I told you I would master it in less than a week!" She makes a peace sign with her fingers. "I'm so awesome!"

"I don't suppose you know how to get out of a level 63 binding spell do you, Kaede-kun."

He shoots me a funny look. "How the hell would I know how to do that? I can barely break out of a level 4 binding spell."

"Lucy…"

"Eh?" She turns around to face her red-haired friend.

"I think there were some people behind that tree…"

"What? Why didn't me earlier?"

She shrugs. "You never asked, so I thought you knew."

"Baka! What if they got hurt?"

Lucy-sama sighs.

She flashsteps behind the tree to face me and Kaede. A smile immediately crosses her face.

"Well lookie at these two lovebirds, Ayako."

The red-haired shinigami flashsteps next to Lucy-sama.

I see Kaede's face turn red.

"No… That's not it at all… We were just-"

"Sure you were." She grins. "Well, anyway, we're going to have to get you two out of that spell." She cracks her knuckles. "So prepare yourselves!"

A bright iridescent reiatsu surrounds her, and she quickly slices through the chains.

"There. That should do it."

I look up at her in awe.

_She's… amazing…_

I quickly get to my knees.

"Lucy-sama! Please take me under your wing as your pupil! I want to aspire to be like you, Lucy-sama! Please!" I kowtow. "Teach me how to become a Shinigami!"

She looks at me, stunned, as if no one had ever asked her that before.

"Umm… Kid?"

I sit up. "Yes, Lucy-sama!"

She puts her hand on my head.

"What the hell?" She glares at me. Are you making fun of me?"

I shake my head. "Of course not Lucy-sama! I give you my deepest respect as a shinigami!"

She looks over at Kaede.

"Is your girlfriend always like this?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" His face turns red again. "Anyway, she doesn't usually act like this. It must have to do with those scores that were posted this morning."

She nods. "Yeah… I did get a pretty high score… I guess…"

"Never mind that Lucy-sama! I suck at everything! Kendo… Kidou… I can't do any of them! And I'm failing the class!"

I smack my head on the ground. "Please! You have to help me!"

Lucy rolls her eyes and looks at Ayako. "What do you think?"

She shrugs. "Why not?"

"Okay then, kid." Lucy-sama looks at me. "What's your name."

"Kinisada!" I immediately reply.

"Just Kinisada?"

"I don't like my first name very much, Lucy-sama, so just call me Kinisada please!"

A look of recognition crosses her face, but it instantly disappears.

"Okay then, Kinisada. Training starts today."

She turns to leave.

"Meet me back here in a few hours and bring your zanpakuto." She smiles. "We've got a lot of training to do."

"Oof!"

Sewing utensils scatter all over the damp sidewalk. The man hurryingly picks up his things and puts them back in his little bag. He pushes his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose and looks at me. He has a blue cross on his flawless white shirt…

_That cross! I've seen it before! Is he-?_

I gasp and the blue-haired man seems a bit alarmed.

"Are you okay, Miss-"

"O. M. G. R. U. A. QUINCY!"

He looks around nervously.

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"That blue cross. It's unmistakable." I hold up his hand. A bracelet with a silver star shape drops down. "This too..." I look at him really closely. "And that fact that you're really adorable means…"

"THAT YOU ARE A QUINCY! AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I tackle him. He looks really startled.

"Wha-? What? I don't-! What? What's going on?"

I back away from him a little. "Sorry about that… I just… Love Quincys… They're so cute…" I grin. "Anyway-"

"How do you know about Quincys?" he says, still quite bewildered.

"I'm a Shinigami of course! How else would I be able to tell!"

A small smile creeps across my face. "You know, since I came to human world, I really need a place to stay…"

I look at him with sad Bambi eyes.

"Umm…" He pushes his glasses back into place. "Well… I… I don't really…" He blinks. "Wait a minute! Why don't you just stay at Urahara's shop! Don't bother me!"

"B-b-b-b-b-b-but I wuv Quincys…" Then I look around and say in a whisper, "And I don't like Urahara…"

He sighs. "Fine, but-"

"YAY!" I say as I tackle him again.

"Gah! Stop that! People are going to start to get the wrong idea!"

"…Huh? Why?"

He blushes and puts his glasses back into place again.

"Never mind." He looks at me again.

"Well, my name is Ishida Uryu."

"And I'm Kinisada! Nice ta meet ya!"

He looks at me skeptically. "Just Kinisada?"

"Well… My first name isn't anything special, so just call me Kinisada !"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR: A QUINCY'S DAILY ROUTINE!**

And so I came to live in Uryuu's house. His house has one main floor and an upstairs floor for bedrooms. Most of the room is covered in the Quincy emblem. The design on the white couch has a giant blue cross on it, and the designs on the plates and bedsheets have a blue cross also.

_Ah… So this is the famous "Quincy Pride" that I've heard so much about._

"I call the bedroom upstairs!" I yell as I run up the wooden stairs.

He starts to chase after me. "Wait a minute!" He grabs my arm just as I'm about to enter his room. "You can't sleep here! This is my room!"

"Huh?" I look at the door and see that his name is hung on it. Along with a blue Quincy cross of course.

"Oh," I say. "Well, do you have anywhere else for me to sleep Uryuu-san?"

He pushes his Quincy glasses further up onto the bridge of his nose. "Right." He nods. "There is one spare bedroom downstairs that you can use."

I smile. "Arigato Uryuu-san!"

I bolt back downstairs and find a small bedroom cluttered with boxes and papers. There is dust everywhere and some of the wooden floor is rotting in places. The bedsheets are pink, but they have brown mushrooms on them.

_Pink bedsheets? Has this room ever been used?_

"Oh well!" I sigh as I pull out a broom. "I guess Spring Cleaning's coming early this year!"

The thought occurred to me while I was lying on my new pink demushroomified bed. There was no one else living in this house except for Uryuu-san.

_Does Uryuu-san live here all alone?_

The idea wasn't so farfetched. Quincys were an endangered species now. But when I tried to go back to sleep, the question kept bugging me. So I got up and decided to get some milk or something to ease my conscience.

Even through my thick socks the floor felt incredibly cold. And a freezing draft kept blowing through the halls, so I was shivering all the way there. The house looked so dark at night.

At night.

I forgot that the human world had a night. It doesn't feel the same here, though. It's colder, darker, sinister. I admit, I always felt safe in Sereitei at night, but this world doesn't make me feel safe at all. Maybe it's because I don't know any people here. Or maybe that a Hollow might attack me at any moment. But whatever it is, it's making me feel uneasy. I usually seek refuge in the shadows, but tonight, the darkness is so heavy that it's suffocating.

I tiredly walk up to the fridge and grab a small carton of milk with a cute cow logo on it and take a seat at the small dining table. I look across the table and see a picture on the counter. A small blue-haired boy with big round glasses, a short old man with glasses, a gray mustache, and gray afro-like hair, who both seem very happy, a solemn man with brown hair and glasses, and a black-haired woman who's face is covered by a dark blue hat with decorative black roses all stand facing the camera in front of a backdrop of a nice flowery park somewhere.

_Is that Uryuu's family?_

Uryuu looked so cheerful back then. And the serious brown-haired man looks like he has a Quincy cross on his wrist that's almost identical to Uryuu's.

_Where did they go? Poor Uryuu-san._

I hear a faint buzzing noise coming from inside Uryuu-san's laundry room. I slowly walk towards the strange sound and find my clothes sitting on top of the washing machine. Uryuu-san insisted that I wear proper bedclothes, also known as pajamas, because that's what most humans do, apparently. I see that my shirt has a few additional Quincy designs on it. Thankfully, nothing else does.

buuuzzzz bzzzzzzzzz BZZZZZZZZZZ BZZZBZUDSUSDJFDKLFWELFHK EEE!

_Eh? Is that obnoxious noise coming from my clothes?_

I reach inside the pile of clothes to find a pink Hello Kitty cell phone. And then I remember that I never asked for a phone. In fact, I specifically told people I did not want a phone. Ever.

_Is this that creep Urahara's doing?_

But wouldn't it be impossible for him to get his hands on a Soul Society copyrighted cell phone since only the Technological Bureau can distribute them? Unless a captain gave an order to the Technological Bureau to give me a cell phone, which means one of captains knew that I was leaving Soul Socity and purposefully pre-ordered a cell phone for me in the real world at Urahara's shop!

_OH EM GEE!_

BZZZZWIYFOWEHLKAKDFB;woiehfa;wefaejbfsdkfJKGLAJKBEKJF! EEEYEHEE!

_I should probably take a look at who's texting me right now…_

09:11 P.M.

Ukitake: Hitsuguya Taichou told me where you went...

I'm very disappointed in you Sada-chan.

09:18 P.M.

Toshiro: You will regret this decision for the rest of your afterlife Kinisada! I promise you that!

09:20 P.M.

Ukitake: Hitsuguya's not gonna let this go man. He's really pissed off right now.

09:30 P.M.

Lucy: Don't worry. I told Ukitake and Toshiro to shut up about this. So don't worry about them. Just keep doing whatever you're doing Sada-chan!

09:35 P.M.

Toshiro: GET BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT KINISADA OR I'M GOING TO EAT ALL OF YOUR HOLLOWEEN CANDY! I KNOW WHERE YOU PUT THAT STASH! DON'T THINK I WON'T DO IT!

09:37 P.M.

Urahara: I find this conversation extremely amusing. XD

10:01 P.M.

Byakuya: Sup.

_These are not the messages that I had expected. And how the heck did Byakuya get my number?_

I look over the messages again. Hitsuguya-kun seems really angry because I left. He even threatened to eat all of my Halloween candy! And Uki-kun isn't happy about this either. I hope those two don't tell anyone else about this…

I delete all of the messages and put my phone back in the pile of clothes. Then I walk back to the table and throw the milk carton in the trash. I take one last look at Uryuu-san's family, and then I go to my bedroom and quickly fall asleep.

I wake up to the pleasant sound of birds twittering outside my window.

I smile.

_What a nice thing to hear in the morning. _

It's too bad that Soul Society doesn't have any birds.

I look around and see a faint ray of sunlight streaming through the cracks in the ceiling. Uryuu-san has got to get that fixed soon.

I promptly throw off the bedsheets and stretch. Then I jump out of bed and run towards the dining room.

"Uryuu-san! Did you make breakfast yet?"

I skid to a stop on the cold wooden floor. I smell a familiar scent in the air. Toast? Bagels? Bread? Pancakes? Waffles? What is this delicious food item?

I see Uryuu-san flipping something in a pan near the stove. He's wearing his normal school uniform along with a pink checkered apron with Quincy crosses sewn onto it. He pushes his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Hmph. Isn't it a bit pretentious of you to ask me to make your breakfast?" He flips the object in the pan again. "Lucky for you, I made another omelet just in case. You can have that one."

"Oh. Em. Gee. Thanks Uryuu-san!"

I immediately take my place at the small table in the middle of the dining room. I've never had an omelet before. I wonder how they taste.

Uryuu-san flips the omelet one more time before he grabs a plate plops the omelet down. He holds the plate out towards me.

"Here. Take it."

I eagerly snatch the plate of yumminess away from him and set it down on the table. Then I give him a hug.

"Arigato, Uryuu-san!"

His face gets a little red as he pushes me away.

"Stop that! I still have to cook my omelet!"

I smile. "You're so silly, Uryuu-san."

I sit down at the table and start to hungrily snarf down my omelet. After a few minutes, I have finished eating it.

"Thank you for the yummy meal, Uryuu-san!"

He finishes making his own omelet and comes to sit at the small table. He eats his omelet slowly and gracefully, unlike me. He looks up, noticing that I'm still there watching him.

"Don't you have anything better to do than watch me eat, Shinigami?" he says between bites. "Usually when people like you stay here, they're supposed to be on a secret mission or an assignment to kill or capture Hollows. Don't you have something to do like that?"

_Oh. That's probably the only reason why Shinigami even come to this town. What should I say? Hey I'm Kinisada, Captain of Fifth Squad! I got suspended from my captain's duties so I decided to live here with you! Congratulations! _

"Right! I almost forgot! I'm here to kill some Hollows!" I give him a thumbs up. "Thanks for reminding me, Uryuu-san!"

He looks at me funny. "Are you sure that you can handle a Hollow by yourself? I mean, you don't seem like a person that would…"

I glare at him. "You doubt my ability to kill Hollows?"

He backs away. "No! Wait a minute!" He sighs. "I'm sure you can kill Hollows. It's just that I-"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Never mind. I have to go to school." He takes his pink apron off and picks up his school bag. "I'll see you later, Kinisada-san." He walks out the door.

_Is Uryuu-san going to school?_

I've always wanted to see a school in the human world. So I quickly run to my room and get dressed. I check my phone again.

You have no new messages.

Perfect. I stuff my phone in my pants pocket and slip on my shoes. Then I run outside. The sky is a bright blue with clouds drifting lazily in the breeze. The road seems to stretch on forever, lined with a sandy brown sidewalk and different colored buildings. Birds sit on the telephone wires high above the ground, and many green trees swing slightly as the wind ruffles their leaves.

I sigh.

_What a beautiful day…_

But I don't have time to savor the nice view of the city, I have to catch up with Uryuu-san. I run along the sidewalk, my feet pounding the ground with every step. Ordinarily, I would just flashstep to catch up with Uryuu-san, but this gigai does not allow it. I really don't mind running, though.

Soon, I see Uryuu-san a few yards away from me, but I stop and hide behind a nearby building. I cautiously peek out around the corner. Two young men are greeting Uryuu-san.

"Yo, Ishida," says the one with short, messy orange hair.

The other says nothing. He is tall and tan with shaggy brown hair that covers his face and is more heavily built than the orange-haired one.

A girl with long orange hair pinned with two peculiar blue snowflakes joins them.

"Ya-hoo, Ishida-kun!"

_What did she say? Ya-hoo? Is that even a word?_

"Oh, hey Inoue," says the orange-haired guy. "So," he says, turning back to face Uryuu, "do you want to walk to school with us, Ishida?"

At first, Uryuu-san seems hesitant to join them, but after a few seconds, he reluctantly agrees.

I silently follow behind the four as they walk towards school, making sure to mask my reiatsu.

"What's the deal, Kurosaki? Why do you want me to walk to school with you?" Uryuu-san says in a slightly annoyed tone.

_Kurosaki… Why does that name sound familiar?..._

"I wanted to tell you, Ishida. There's a rumor that a new student is going to transfer to our school."

_A new student?_

"Yeah, I heard," Uryuu-san replies casually.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Pretty much."

They walk in complete silence until they reach a huge white building surrounded by a brick wall. A golden plaque on the wall said "Karakura High School".

_So this is a school? Interesting…_

I follow them closely as they walk inside.

"I have to go meet Tatsuki-chan!" The orange-haired girl whispers loudly as she starts to run quickly towards the school. But within the next few seconds, she carelessly knocks over another student.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" the orange-haired girl says. "I guess I wasn't paying attention again… I didn't mean to run into you."

The others race over to her.

"Hey, are you alright?" the orange-haired guy, Kurosaki, says as he gestures a hand to the auburn-haired girl.

She smacks it aside.

"I'm fine," she replies, sounding rather annoyed. Then she stands up and promptly reassesses her surroundings.

Uryuu-san blinks as a look of realization crosses his face.

"Wait, are you the new transfer student?"

"Yes, I will be, starting today," she mutters. Her dark green eyes study the strange ragtag group of students. "And who might you four be?"

"Well, my name is Ishida Uryuu," he says, whilst pushing his glasses up farther onto the bridge of his nose.

"Yasutora Sado," says the tall, brown-haired student.

"But you can just call him Chad," says the orange-haired girl. "My name is Inoue Orihime. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

They all turn to face the one with shaggy orange hair.

"Huh?" He turns back to face them. "Oh. My name's Ichigo."

Uryuu snickers. "Did you forget your name again, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo grimaces. "Shut-up, Ishida."

The two stare menacingly at each other, and I swear that I see a flicker of lightning between them.

"Kurosaki-kun! Ishida-kun! Please stop it!" pleads Inoue in her annoyingly feeble voice.

Chad pushes the two away from each other, and they all resume looking at the new transfer student.

"So, what's your name?" says Ichigo.

"Gray Avi."

"Interesting," mutters Uryuu-san. "And where do you come from, Miss Avi?"

She hesitates for a moment, as if she's contemplating what to tell them.

"My… my parents died when I was really little, and I've lived with my uncle in Japan up until recently. I just moved here, and I have an apartment nearby."

"Well, we were just heading to school. Do you want to join us?"

She smirks. "Why not!"

They walk together in silence until they reach the building.

"We're here~!" sings Inoue as they stop in front of the doors.

_Well then, I guess I'd better get going. There's nothing else I can do right now. It's not like I could fake being a student here or something. Uryuu-san would just blow my cover._

I turn around and ignore the rest of their frivolous conversation. I couldn't care less about them really. I begin to walk towards the city, and I hear thunder in the distance. After a while the sky starts to sprinkle down little droplets of rain.

I look up at the graying skies.

_This rain feels so cool and nice…_

I stop to just savor the fresh sensation of being peppered with the newly formed rain. After a while, the raindrops grow in size, and now streams of cold water run down my face. I stick out my tongue and taste the delicious droplets.

_I wonder who those three really were. It seems like they can see more than just what the regular human eye can perceive._

I sigh as I continue walking down the wet concrete path. This rain reminds me of the yesterday, when Uryuu-san decided to let me stay in his house. But today, the rain doesn't bring the same emotions. Today, I don't feel happy or sad, I just feel-

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

I reach into my pocket and check my phone.

09:32 A.M.

Ukitake: Hey

I decide to text him back this time.

Hey

I press send, and my message appears in a pink bubble next to his. I remember that this must be the latest phone. An iPhone possibly?

Ukitake: Are you ever coming back, Sada-chan?

_What reason would I have to go back, Ukitake?_

But I know I can't text him something like that, so I decide to write something more generic and vague.

I don't know if I can.

His reply immediately pops up on the screen.

Ukitake: Hitsuguya grudgingly ate all of your Halloween candy. I never realized you kept such a big stash. He has a stomach ache right now.

I snicker. _So it wasn't a bluff after all…_

LOL XD

I laugh as I put the phone back into my pocket. I couldn't possibly picture Hitsuguya snarfing down all of that Halloween candy!

I secretly hoped that Ukitake had recorded it, but when I tried to imagine him using a recording device, I laughed even harder.

_What do I do Hitsuguya? The camera's not working!_

_ What do you mean it's not working? We have to send this video to Kinisada! She'll totally LOL at this!_

_ You do realize that the lens cap is still on, right?_

_ Shut-it Byakuya!_

I wondered where they would even get a camera in Soul Society. But by then, I was completely out of breath. I laughed so hard that my lungs hurt, so I stopped thinking about that before I passed out from a lack of oxygen.

_I hope Uki-kun and Hitsy-kun are alright…_

I quickly discarded the thought. They were fine. And they shouldn't spend all of their time worrying about me. They should be focused on what to do about those espada running around in the human world.

Then I remembered that Lucy-sama, Hitsuguya, and Soi Fong were supposed to be dispatched to the human world to take care of that. And that they should be here by now. But I don't sense their reiatsu…

~It was then that a senkai gate opened somewhere within the human world.~

_Is that them?_

The feeling passed, and the gate closed. Their reiatsus disappeared.

_I just sensed two shinigami… And only one of captain level…_

It didn't seem like a very familiar reiatsu, so I assumed that it was Soi Fong and her rotund lieutenant.

_But where are the others? Where are Hitsy-kun and Lucy-sama?_

I frowned. I kind of wanted to see those two. I mean, even though Hitsuguya would try to take me back to Soul Society, I would still enjoy their company for a short while. Here, I'm all alone. Uryuu-san isn't really my friend. He's just a really adorable Quincy that lent me a room to stay in. And those other three, what were there names? Ichigo? Chad? Orihime? I barely even know their names, but I wouldn't consider them to be my friends either.

I see a lightning bolt strike a nearby building in the distance.

_And what was up with that guy, Ichigo? He seems like he has too much reiatsu to be just a normal human…_

The lightning illuminates the dark skies.

_ Is he a shinigami?_

Well, it wouldn't be too farfetched. Some of the captains have talked about a Substitute Shinigami living in Karakura Town. Maybe that's who he is.

I start walking again, feeling for the reiatsu of the shinigami around me. I sense Ichigo's, of course, he's horrible at hiding it. Omaeda's is barely detectable, and Soi Fong's is almost nonexistent. There is also that one shinigami that is actually assigned to this town.

I smirk.

_Now I wonder where that espada is hiding. I can't seem to sense her._

_ Her?_

_ Why did I call the espada a "her?" What if the espada is a guy?_

I shake my head. I wouldn't know something like that for sure, and I don't know what made my mind decide on that, but…

_If that espada really is a guy..._

Well, it's not like I will actually meet this fabled espada anyway. I was specifically told not to fight her, so I plan on staying out of this. This is the Gotei 13's problem now.

I sigh.

_I just hope this is all over soon._


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE: FOR THE PAST MONTH OR SO**

For the past month or so, I have been staying here in the human world. It's really nice here, and the food is yummy. The new transfer student to Karakura High has left, and Uryuu, Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime said something about preparing to fight the espada. They are all training separately now. A guy named Renji is also staying at Urahara's shop, and he's currently sparring with Ichigo in the shop's basement. The others are off somewhere on their own, doing their own thing or whatever they think will prepare them for the battle. So I have the house to myself.

I lazily roll over on the blue and white couch to grab another bowl of potato chips. I eat them slowly, savoring each delicious, crunchy, salt-filled bite.

"Hey! Ishida!" The door slams open. "Ishida! Dammit! Where the hell are you?!"

A black clad shinigami with scruffy orange hair bursts into the room. He has an insanely large knife on his back.

"Hey! Ishi-!" His eyes lock on to mine.

I groan as flop back down on the couch. "Would you shut-up! I was trying to take a nap, idiot!"

He stutters. "You… You can see me?"

"Duh, idiot! It's kind of hard to miss someone barging into a house and yelling something crazy like you just did-!"

_Oh. Crap._

I freeze.

_I wasn't supposed to let him know that I could see him… Crap._

"Are you," he takes a step towards me, "a shinigami?"

I hide behind a white pillow, hoping that he'll magically disappear somehow and go away. To my dismay, he's still there.

"Le sigh…"

I chuck the pillow aside and sit up. I'm still in my pajamas and my brown hair is not tied back into a ponytail. In fact, it's kind of long. I didn't realize that until now, but I think I need a haircut.

"Okay, you caught me." I hold up my hands. "I'm a shinigami."

A questioning look crosses his face.

"But, I've never seen you before… And why are you living in Ishida's house?"

I grin. "Uryuu-san let me stay here. And I'm a new shinigami. I just graduated from the academy a few years ago."

He looks at me in disbelief. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kinisada."

"Just Kinisada?"

"Why does everyone always ask me that!" I laugh. "I hate my first name, that's all there is to it."

He frowns. "That isn't a very good reason…"

"Whever Ichigo."

"So anyway, do you know where Ishida is?"

I shrug. "Off training somewhere. I dunno."

"That's… pretty vague…" He turns to leave. "Well, I have to go find him. See you later, Kinisada!"

He runs out the door.

I take my flowery hairband and tie my hair back.

_I can't tell him who I am. Not yet. It's unnecessary for the moment._

Then I resume eating my potato chips and fall asleep.

I get off the couch and change into my regular street clothes. A purple t-shirt and some blue jeans.

I decide to take a walk around town. It's been forever since I've had some fresh air.

I see Soi Fong and Omaeda on the roof of a building not far from here. I hope that Hitsuguya and Lucy-sama are on their way. It's so lonely here without them.

"I miss those guys," I mutter. Then I remember why I'm here.

"That stupid old fart."

"And what do you mean by that, Kinisada?"

I turn around and find a lady with black hair tied back into braids.

"Gah! Soi Fong! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

She snickers. "I see your perception skills haven't improved."

Omaeda appears behind her. "Come on taichou! I'm hungry, and tired, and-"

She swiftly grabs him by the head, swings him around, and sends him flying off into the distance.

"Taaaiiiiichhoouuuuu!"

She rolls her eyes. "So anyway, I just came to tell you that the other captains have made quite a commotion about your disappearance. Surprisingly, some of them even seem to be worried about you."

I grimace. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. I can't believe how popular you are." Then she grabs my shoulder. "But that's not why I'm here."

She quickly picks me up and flashsteps to Urahara's shop.

"Why are we-?"

Then, from behind the door, I see a tan woman with cat eyes and purple hair.

"Yoruichi-sama!"

The cat lady glances at Soi Fong.

"So you brought her after all." Then she looks at me. "Come on in. Everybody's waiting for you."

Soi Fong immediately puts me down and pushes me through the door and into the back room. I see Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Ishida, Ururu, and Urahara all gathered around a small wooden table.

"Hello there, Miss Kinisada!" Urahara grins. "Feel free to take a seat!"

I sit down next to Uryuu-san. I see that they are all staring at me.

"Hey! You're that shinigami that's living with Ishida!" Ichigo says.

Uryuu-san frowns. "Shut-up Kurosaki!"

"Now, now, settle down. That's not what we're here to discuss," cat lady says, sounding slightly irritated. "So, Miss Shinigami, what exactly are you doing here?"

"Huh?" I look blankly at her.

"You're here to fight Hollows, aren't you?" Uryuu-san says. "At least, that's what you told me."

The cat lady bursts out laughing. "You're kidding, right? You haven't told them?"

"Told us about what?" Ichigo, Uryuu, and Inoue say in unison.

Then, we sense a group of hollows right outside the shop.

"Menos," mutters Soi Fong as we quickly run outside.

Nearly thirty Menos Grande stand charging their cero outside the shop. They aim at us, and fire. Ichigo, Soi Fong, and Uryuu all dodge.

"Santen Kesshun!"

A huge orange shield appears in front of me and Inoue.

"Thanks," I say as the one of the blinding red lines of the cero hits the shield and dissipates.

I see Ichigo, Soi Fong, and Uryuu fighting the menos, but I notice that the cat lady and Urahara have disappeared.

"El Directo!" A menos gets knocked back by a deafening blast of blue light. I look over my shoulder to see Chad with a strange dark blue glove with red markings covering his arm. Blue flames spew out of the tip nearest to his shoulder.

I see Ichigo slashing at the menos and yelling "Getsuga Tensho!" over and over again as thick black and red energy slices release from his blade. On the other side of the shop, I see Uryuu-san shooting the menos with his blue energy bow and bright blue arrows. His arrows accurately strike the menos, but cause little damage compared to Ichigo constant unleashing of "Getsuga Tensho!"

A few more of the menos have already been sliced through by Ichigo, but then they release another round of cero. Orihime gets blown back and hits the ground. Chad gets struck right in the middle of a cero, and so does Ichigo. Uryuu-san gets crushed by a falling cement wall that the menos had knocked down.

They all lay on the dirt, seemingly crushed and defeated. But then, Soi Fong appears, and deftly slices through half of the menos. She stands there, in midair, with her zanpakuto. Her captain's haori flapping gracefully, and her hair braids fluttering on the breeze.

"I'm so disappointed. I expected a better fight than this." She smirks. "Oh well, guess this is going to have to do." But just as she was about to finish the rest of the menos off, an arrancar appeared and stopped her blade.

"So you want a better fight, do you?" Two more arrancar show up behind the tall, lanky man with slick blue hair and part of a Hollow mask covering his left eye. One of them was on the blue-haired man's left with spiky red hair and a Hollow mask covering the top half of his head. The other one, not being very thin at all, was on the blue-haired man's right with his short spiky green hair and a horned Hollow mask covering half of his face.

Soi Fong frowns. "I didn't mean it literally…" she mutters as she raises her zanpakuto.

"Jinteki Shakusetsu, Suzume-"

The lanky arrancar quickly releases his sword, propelling a huge yellow blast directly at Soi Fong that sending her flying into a nearby building.

"Soi Fong!" I gasp. Now with everyone else gone, the three arrancar focus on me.

"Well lookie what we got here!" says the one with spiky red hair. "What's a normal human like you doing in such a nutty brawl like this?"

I stand there, speechless.

"Well, no matter." He grins. "Time for you to die."

"Sase," his zanpakuto starts to glow, "Erisso."

A red glow surrounds him as he starts to change into something that somewhat resembled his original Hollow form, a hedgehog. The mask that used to be on the top of his head now covers his face, bone plating covers his chest, and a reddish fur surrounds his neck and shoulders. His two arms have lengthened into long whip like bone appendages, and his tail has lengthened as well.

The smoke around him disappears as he swings one of his lengthening arms towards me. The bone arm seems to keep extending, as if there was no limit to its range. I barely dodge the blow.

"Heh! You're slow!"

He appears behind me, and before I can turn around, he smacks me to the side with one of his arms. I crash into a nearby wall, and fall to the ground.

The arm slinks back to its original length.

"How weak are you, human? You can't be dead this early on in the fight, can you?" he mocks.

I grudgingly get to me feet. Bruises cover my arms, but they don't hurt that much. I ignore the pain and look at my attacker.

"Oh," he turns to face me, "you're still alive?" He swings his arm at me. "Well, we're just going to have to change that, won't we!"

I jump to the side, again dodging the blow, as my body separates from my soul. My gigai drops to the ground, lifeless, as I turn to face my enemy. My captains haori is fluttering in the in the slight breeze.

"Wait…" His eyes widen. "You're… a…?"

In one seemingly simple slice, I kill all three of them. Lacerations all over their body spew blood as they drop to the ground and fade away.

"… How?" says the red-haired one as they all vanish together. I put away my sword and sigh.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

I see Uryuu and Ichigo pointing accusingly at me.

"YOU'RE THE NEW FIFTH SQUAD CAPTAIN!" Ichigo and Uryuu scream in unison. They barely look hurt at all.

I blink. "Aren't you guys supposed to be, you know, knocked out are something?"

_They… weren't supposed to see that…_

"Of course she is!" shout Soi Fong and Urhara. They also seem undamaged. Soi Fong punches him.

"Shut-up you weird old man."

"Soi Fong!" Cat lady appears behind her. "Be nice to Kisuke. He's a friend."

"Youruichi-sama! I'm sorry!" She kowtows.

Cat lady sighs, as if she's seen this a million times before.

"So anyway," she looks at Chad, Uryuu, Ishida, and Orihime. "Kinisada here is the new fifth squad captain."

Uryuu-san and Ichigo still look incredibly shocked.

"NO WAY! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

But then they see my captain's haori again, and they know that cat lady is telling the truth. Uryuu-san pushes his glasses up farther onto the bridge of his nose.

"How… unexpected…" he says, changing back to his usual calm demeanor.

Ichigo, though, is still pretty confused.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were a captain?!" he says. "It was dangerous summoning all of those Hollows, when you could have just told us that earlier!"

I look down at the dirt road. "I… I couldn't have…"

I sigh. "I couldn't have told you anyway."

"Why not?" he asks.

"Because I ran away. I ran away from Soul Society. And I didn't want anyone to find me here." I glared at Soi Fong. "But obviously, somebody did. And apparently some of the captains back in Sereitei are worried about my sudden departure."

"But why did you run away?" Soi Fong inquires. "Something about a 'stupid old fart' amirite?"

_I can't believe I said that out loud… Oh well…_

"Yes. And I think you all can guess who that is." I kick a nearby pebble on the ground. "And no, I wasn't banished or anything. I just got suspended. But I don't plan on going back to Sereitei anytime soon, as long as that 'old fart' is still around."

Ichigo frowns. "Well, yeah. Everyone knows that the old man makes bad decisions."

Soi Fong punches him in the stomach. Spit flies from his mouth as he clutches his abdomen.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

Then she punches him in the face. He falls over and immediately checks to see if his nose is broken.

"Don't insult our captain-commander, Substitute," she said. "You have no right to judge the captains of Soul Society."

He was still lying on the ground.

"But Kinisada just-!"

She grabs his face and throws him into a nearby wall.

"Shuddap!" Then she promptly looked back at me. "Sorry for the interruption. Please continue, Kinisada-san."

I glance at Ichigo, who is now unconscious.

"You're not trying to get me to come back, are you?"

Soi Fong smirks. "I could care less."

"But the Gotei 13 really can't afford to lose any more of its captains, especially since Aizen became the leader of the espada."

Urahara prods Ichigo with his cane. "And anyway, you shouldn't be so mad at Old Yama right now. He's not the enemy." He starts to stab at Ichigo, threatening to crack his head open. "And what about Ukitake?"

I grimace. "I think the captains can handle themselves well enough on their own. And Ukitake should be able to do the same."

"And shouldn't you stop whacking Ichigo with that stick of yours?"

By now, Ichigo had blue bruises all over his body. It didn't seem like he would wake up anytime soon…

"Oh, right," Urahara lifts up Ichigo's head and examines his purplish face. "Well that doesn't look good…" He shrugs. "I guess I got a little carried away…"

Cat lady sighs. "Yeesh, Kisuke. Were you trying to kill him?"

He chuckles. "I don't think I could afford to. We need all of the help we can get. Right now isn't the time to fool around."

He puts away his cane. "Well, I don't feel like we should be staying outside." He glances up at the darkening skies and smiles goofily as he looks back at us. "Shall we discuss the rest of this over a nice warm cup of tea?"

We all sit around the small table once again, excluding an injured Ichigo and a missing Jinta and Ururu.

"I wonder where that espada went," Uryuu-san murmurs worryingly.

"Probably back to Hueco Mundo or something," Yoruichi replies as she slowly sips her tea. "Oh, speaking of Hueco Mundo, Soi Fong, did you tell her?"

Soi Fong scowls. "No. But I will right away, Yoruichi-sama." She turns to face me. "Lucielle Taichou-"

"Please," I interject. "Just call her Lucy."

"Fine. I will. But don't interrupt me again." She clears her throat. "Ah-hem, as I was saying, Lucy Taichou has betrayed Soul Society."

"WHAT?!" I slam my hands down on the table, causing Ichigo to wake from his peaceful slumber. "LUCY-SAMA WOULD DO NO SUCH THING!"

"Who's Lucy-sama?" says a very confused Ichigo.

"SHADDAP!" I grab hold of the round wooden table and chuck it at his face.

"Santen Kesshun!" An orange, triangular shield blocks him from the attack. The table collides with it and shatters into a myriad of thick splinters.

"Kinisada-chan!" she pleads. "Please calm down!"

My breath is heavy and staggering. My fists are clenched and I am seeing red. Blood red. I swear I look like a rabid animal. I never remember being this mad before. Well, except for that one time, but…

I close my eyes and think of happier memories. Unicorns. Rainbows. Back at the Academy. Yes, those were the good old days.

I feel my breathing steady itself as my temper gradually drops.

"I'm sorry," I tell Ichigo and Soi Fong. "I usually don't get that crossed, but insulting Lucy-sama is the one thing I will not stand for."

Soi Fong nods. "I understand."

"It's cool, Kinisada-chan. I don't mind," says Ichigo.

I can still tell that he's not completely awake yet.

"Kurosaki-kun! Please! You need to rest!" Orihime insists.

"Don't worry. I'm fine, Inoue." He gets up and stretches. "So, Kinisada-chan…" He then notices, upon regaining full consciousness, that something is amiss.

"Where'd the table go?"

I start to laugh, but I quickly cover my mouth. A muffled giggle is all anyone can hear.

He smiles. "No, but seriously. Where'd it go?"

I walk along the wet cement path. It seems to rain a lot in the human world.

I look up. The blue sky still shows through. It's just a light shower. I can scarcely feel the raindrops land on my bare skin.

Strangely enough, I ended up spending the rest of the night at that unusual little candy store. And all the while, Soi Fong told me about what happened in Soul Society when I was gone. Including the part about Lucy-sama betraying us. She also said something about Tousen abducting her, but Yama said that the captains should fear for the worst: That Lucy-sama has truly decided to follow in her father's footsteps and has betrayed Soul Society. But I know Lucy-sama all too well. She never did listen to her father, and there was absolutely no chance at all that she would decide to follow him. She couldn't have been abducted either, she's far too skilled for such a lowly trick.

I ponder the thought a bit more, but soon I run into Ichigo and his gang.

"Hey! Kinisada-chan!" he says with a beaming grin.

"Ohayo!" says Inoue, in her usual whiny high-pitched voice.

"It seems that we just keep running into each other, don't we, Kinisada?" Uryuu-san mutters.

Chad just waves.

I grin, too. "Hey Kurosaki! Hey Inoue! Hey Uryuu-san! Hey Chad!"

They all take their places around me. It feels so strange to be surrounded by such a nice group of friends.

"I suggest that we go shopping today," Uryuu-san says as he pushes his glasses up farther onto the bridge of his nose.

Inoue nods. "That sounds like a great idea, Ishida-kun!"

Chad simply grunts in agreement.

Ichigo rests his arm on my head. "I guess we don't have a choice then, Kinisada-chan." He looks at me, lowering his head so that he's at my eye level. "The majority has spoken. We're going shopping."

I smack his arm away, annoyed.

_Why is he so tall? This is humiliating…_

"Whatever, I need some new clothes anyway," I mumble.

"And," Uryuu-san says with a smirk, "we all get to choose what you wear."

I groan. _This… isn't going to end well…_

"Oh! This is going to be so much fun!" Inoue squeals.

Ishida smiles. "And I bet Kinisada-chan just can't wait."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX: KINISADA'S RETURN**

I quickly duck into a changing room and start to put on my new clothes. I have a loose green, earthy t-shirt and white skinny jeans with a leather belt kept on by a huge golden clasp. Around my neck, I have a string made of leather with a round jade stone strung onto it. Chocolate brown Ugg boots cover my small feet. I look in the mirror. Old "Fart" Yama would certainly be yelling his head off about these clothes. I snicker at the thought.

"Are you done changing yet?" Uryuu-san calls.

I slowly open the door and peek out. The whole gang is waiting for me.

_I really don't want to go out there…_

"Dammit! Hurry up! I have other things to do you know!" Ichigo yells.

I sigh as I push open the door to reveal my new outfit.

"There. Happy?"

Chad gives me a thumbs up while Ichigo and Uryuu-san just stare in silence.

"Kinisada-chan! You look so pretty!" Inoue squeaks.

I look back at her. "Really?"

_She must be joking. I feel like a deranged hippie._

"Of course you look pretty, Sada-chan," Kurosaki says. "Why would you think otherwise?" But as soon as the words had left his mouth, he realized just how awkward that sounded. "Err…"

I roll my eyes. "You're weird."

Uryuu-san smirks. "Now that's something I think we can all agree on."

The whole gang bursts out laughing. Partially because it was true.

Then, I sense a senkai gate open. Their reiatsus…

_Two… at captain level… Are they Hitsuguya and Lucy-sama?_

No. Lucy-sama's reiatsu is different. This was someone else.

_Uki… take?_

It couldn't be!

"What's wrong, Kinisada-chan?" Ichigo asks.

It seems that Uryuu-san senses something too.

"Two captains have just entered the human world via senkai gate," Uryuu-san quickly surmises.

"But that doesn't make any sense! We already have Soi Fong, and that espada left here like a month ago!"

_What if they … try to take me back?_

And I was just starting to enjoy life here. This isn't fair.

We run outside and see two captains standing in midair above the shop. One is tall with long white hair, and the other is short with messy snowy white hair. They look down at us.

"Kinisada…" mutters the short one.

They flashstep beside me.

"Ukitake? Toshiro? What are you guys doing here?"

Hitsuguya shoots Ichigo a grimace. "This doesn't concern you, Kurosaki," he snaps. "But it does concern," he turns to face me and shoves an artificial soul pill down my throat, "Kinisada."

I grunt in distaste. This soul candy is horrendously flavored. I could compare it to the rotting smell of a garbage dump. Well, that was the least of my worries right now. I try hard to keep my soul and the gigai from separating, but to no avail. Soul candy is pretty strong stuff, you know.

My soul is forced out as the modified soul replaces it.

"Mission accomplished, sir!" my modified counterpart yells as she ridiculously salutes to Ukitake and Hitsuguya.

I stand outside of my gigai, back in a shinigami's uniform and my captain's haori. I quickly flashstep away, wanting to keep my distance.

"Kinisada, you have been ordered on behalf of Captain Commander Yamamoto Genryuusai and the rest of the captains in Sereitei to return to Soul Society immediately," Hitsuguya says. "You must come with us now."

I stare at him blankly.

"Why?"

"Didn't you hear me!" he shouts. "You have been ordered to! Shinigami do not question their orders!"

"Hitsuguya," Ukitake puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm guessing you haven't been informed, then," Ukitake mutters woefully. "Sereitei has been invaded."

_What?!_

"By the espada."

I gasp. It's as if all of the breath has been knocked out of my lungs.

"Several of the captains are severely injured, and most of the shinigami in my squad and Hitsuguya's have been put in intensive care. There are also hundreds of others who died amidst all of the fighting."

"When did this happen?!" Ichigo yells.

"A few days ago." He looks cheerlessly at Kurosaki. "And that's why we need Kinisada back in Soul Society. With Lucy Taichou gone and Soi Fong here in the human world, we need a strong, reliable captain to lead fifth squad. Her vice-captain, Hinamori, is still in a coma, you know."

_That stupid weirdo Hinamori. I really need a new vice-captain…_

"Ukitake's right," Hitsuguya says. "No third seat can control a squad like a captain." He looks at me. "We need you back in Sereitei, Kinisada."

I grimace. "I'm sorry Hitsuguya, Ukitake." I grab the hilt of my sword. "But I'm sick of that old man. Just because he's in trouble now, doesn't mean that I have to go and help him. And my third seat is a good leader. I trust that she'll keep the squad in line."

"But what about the others who died! It's your fault too! And not only that, but you left us without bothering to say-!" He stops midsentence and sighs. "Never mind. Sit upon the frozen heavens…"

Ukitake seizes the tip of his sword. "No. Don't."

Again, they ready themselves.

_They're going to fight without using their Zanpakutos? That's… _

I unsheathe my own blade.

The silver glints in the summer sun.

Hitsuguya rushes towards me, letting out a battle cry. Our swords clash, and I notice that he has gotten stronger from the last time we sparred together. We both hold our stance, but suddenly, he pulls back and attempts to slash me from behind. I quickly adjust to block the blow.

"Kinisada!"

Ichigo's soul separates from his body as he grabs his Zanpakto. Uryuu readies his energy bow. Chad summons his arm glove, and Orihime gets ready to release the power of her weird hair clips. But Ukitake stops them.

"Hitsuguya doesn't plan on hurting her," he mutters. "We both knew that she would deny Soul Society's call for help, but even after hearing about all of the sick, injured, and dead, she still refuses? I don't know what she's thinking, but I do know that the old Sada-chan would never do this."

The four bystanders look stunned. They put away their weapons.

Meanwhile, I was still fighting with Hitsuguya. Neither one of us really wanted to wound the other, so the fight was pointless. He always struck slow enough so that I could easily deflect it, and I never bothered to attack. Soon, I grew weary of the game and placed my sword back in its scabbard.

"If you're not going to fight me for real, then this battle has no purpose," I say. Then, I decide that I should finally relent. "Le sigh… I guess I should go back with you two, anyway." I glare at Hitsuguya. "But if that old man dares to suspend me again, mark my words, I will kill him."

Hitsuguya sighs. "Fair enough."

Ukitake smiles. "Sada-chan!" He runs over and gives me a hug.

"Uki-kun!" I giggle.

It was just like old times. Before I became a captain. Before Aizen betrayed Soul Society. Before those espada showed up. Before the invasion of Sereitei. Sometimes I wish none of those things had ever happened, and that I was still in Ukitake's squad, being silly, drinking sake, with no responsibilities at all.

But that can't be helped right now. We live in the present, not the past.

Ukitake releases me from his embrace, and I turn around and look at Hitsuguya.

"Come on, Hitsy-kun! You need a hug, too!"

And I do so without hesitation.

He blushes. "Bwah! No! Kinisada get away from me! Now!"

Ukitake and the others laugh.

"Lol, Hitsy-kun!"

I turn back to face them. "Thank you for letting me stay here, Ishida-kun, Kurosaki, Chad, Orihime. And thank all of you for being so nice to me." I smile.

The four still look confused at my sudden mood change, but they all seem to understand.

I look at Hitsuguya and Ukitake. "Well, I guess it's time to go."

They nod.

A senkai gate opens up in front of us. The wooden doors slide apart, revealing a glowing white space inside. I sigh.

_Goodbye, everyone. I hope I see all of you again soon. And I hope that old 'fart' yama doesn't get all up in my face once I get back That bast-_

Hitsuguya and Ukitake pass through the gate. I hesitate, lost in thought, but then follow. I guess it's time I straightened out Soul Society. It's become quite a mess since I've been gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN: THE AFTERMATH**

I exit the senkai gate. I had finally come back home. Or, to what was left of it. Wherever the espada went, they seemed to leave a trail of chaos and destruction behind them. Buildings were crushed and crumbling, blood soaked the ground, and bodies littered the floor. Yes, I was home.

Ukitake and Hitsuguya look mournfully at the corpses. I avert my gaze. I hate dead things.

"Ugh. Shouldn't they have cleaned this all up by now," I mutter under my breath.

"We should get going," Ukitake says. "There's no use in staying here."

As we are flashstepping over to the meeting house, Hitsuguya sighs. "You know that Yamamoto is going to be very angry about this, don't you, Kinisada?"

"And that he's going to blame all of this on me? Yeah, I know." I grimace. "I hate him. He shouldn't have even suspended me in the first place." I glance at Ukitake. "But you still think that some of this is my fault, right?"

He looks back at me, guiltily. "We did doubt you at times, but I knew that we would be wrong to."

We all stop. Hitsuguya reluctantly hands me a video camera. "Quit your whining and shut up, Kinisada. Just watch this."

I open the side of the camera to reveal a small digital screen. I see Hitsuguya eating all of the Halloween candy from my secret stash. He falls over on his back and his face turns a sickly green. I also spot Matsumoto in the background. Byakuya is there too for some odd reason. Maybe they needed him for something.

I giggle. "I really thought Ukitake was lying when he said you ate all of it!"

Ukitake looks offended. "I would never lie to you, Sada-chan!"

Hitsuguya rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Now let's get to first squad's barracks before Byakuya comes and gets us."

I smile, recalling my encounter with Byakuya when I was late to the last meeting I attended.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

Soon, we arrive in front of the giant door leading to the meeting room. It's white with a huge number one on it. I hear a faint murmur from the other side.

_Sigh… I remember this place all too well…_

I feel queasy. I don't want to see that old man again.

"_I told you that you would never become a captain. I even voted against you. And now I have come to the conclusion that you are definitely unfit to be a captain. You are suspended from your duties until further notice. You are dismissed."_

That was what he said, wasn't it? He just hated the idea that I was a captain. In fact, he had probably been waiting all of this time for a reason to suspend me!

Or maybe I am simply overreacting to all of this. I'm not sure. He wouldn't have become a captain-commander if he made bad decisions.

This was my chance to prove him wrong. But did I really want to? I don't need that old man to tell me who I am and what I will be! He's not the judge of me! Ukitake, Hitsuguya, and the other captains know well enough that I am worthy of their rank! Why does he refuse to listen!

I sigh. I must calm down. Yelling and screaming at the old man will solve nothing.

I walk through the opening doors.

I face the old man once again. He's sitting in his wooden chair, cane in hand. The other captains are at their place on either side.

"We've retrieved Kinisada Taichou from the real world," Ukitake announces.

"It's about time." His voice is gruff and stale like sandpaper in my ears. I really want to go up there and punch him, but I resist the urge.

He looks at me. "Kinisada! You-!"

"Shut it, old man," I growl as I point an accusing finger at him. "Before you blame me for anything, it's your fault entirely that Sereitei was caught off guard," I hiss. "It's not like I could have done anything anyway, you suspended me, remember? I wouldn't have been able to control my squad, and therefore would have been basically useless the whole time, so it wouldn't have helped if I had been here!"

"But-!"

"Don't interrupt me!" I snarl. "I'm sick of you! I'm sick of you and your stupid ways! Don't say that you 'could've given me my duties back' because I know what you would've said! 'Kinisada, you're too inexperienced and stupid to fight the espada, so just stay out of our way!' Am I right?!"

For the first time in a thousands years, the old man was silent. He looks at me with his tired old eyes.

He sighs, as if what he was going to say next was a great burden.

"I guess I was wrong, Kinisada," he mutters, almost in a whisper.

I grin. Payback time. "Huh, Yamamoto? I didn't quite hear you."

He glares at me. "You heard me well enough, Kinisada. Don't make me repeat myself."

I laugh as I silently observe the other captains. I notice a small smile spread across Ukitake's lips.

"Le sigh, Yamamoto," I say. "What do you want me to do?"

"Kinisada," he grumbles, "something grave took place in Soul Society while you were gone: The Hoseikyu has been stolen."

_The Hoseikyu?!_

"What's that?"

"Allow me to explain." Kurotsuchi steps forward. "You see, I have always sought to top Urahara's inventions, and one day, I stumbled upon his Hogyoku research."

Yamamoto frowns. "That's illegal."

"I know, but that doesn't matter." He sighs. "Look, honestly, I don't want to explain this more than once, so please refrain from interrupting." He glares at Yamamoto. "The Hoseikyu," he continues, "was made to counteract the effects of the Hogyoku. I made it by accident, but that's another story entirely," he rolls his eyes. "Anyway, Hogyoku literally translates into Reversal Sphere, and Hoseikyu literally translates into Correction Sphere. So it does what it's named to do. With its potential, it could 'correct' hollows and return them to their natural state before they were changed, resulting in a De-Hollowfication process which could inverse the effects of the Hollowfication process caused by the Hogyoku." He smiles. "Simple, really."

I could see that most of the captains were struggling to wrap their heads around the concept.

"And how does this affect us?" Komamura asks.

"Well, the use pretty much stops there. The Hoseikyu actually decreases the power of the hollow that it is used on, while the Hogyoku magnifies it." He closes his eyes. "But, if combined with the Hogyoku, the line between shinigami and hollow would become nonexistent and each would completely merge. You see, the Hogyokyu alone does not have the power to fully combine these two separate beings. The arrancar are still hollows, and the visored are still shinigami. There must be a balance to the Hogyoku. A yin to its yang. Then, something far more powerful will be created."

He frowns. "But I don't know what it creates, exactly. I wasn't able to finish my research before those nasty espada broke into my lab."

The captains immediately enter a state of panic.

"What will we do? Something more powerful than an espada?"

"It can't be!"

"We have no choice… We must stop Aizen!"

"SILENCE!"

Yamamoto slams his cane on the floor.

"I have already decided on what we must do." He looks at me. "Kinisada, Ukitake, and Hitsuguya have all been assigned to take back the Hoseikyu, and possibly the Hogyoku if they can, with the help of Urahara Kisuke. This problem will be taken care of quickly and efficiently. And Kurotsuchi," he grumbles. "No more Hogyoku research. It's too dangerous. If I find that you have been looking through the library archives again…"

Kurotsuchi scowls. "Very well, I promise not to look through the archives to find more out more on the Hogyoku." He grins. "Until all of this is over, of course."

Yamamoto sighs. "Fair enough. You are all dismissed!"

I flashstep to fifth squad's barracks. It's just the same as I remember it; a huge, rectangular, old-fashioned building with the number five painted on its doors. I walk inside. Trails of blood streak the broken floors, and red handprints cover the walls. I guess it's not really the same anymore.

_Hmm… Where has my squad gone?_

There were no bodies.

_Ukitake said that only his squad and Hitsuguya's were hurt... _

_So why, then, is there the aftermath of a terrible battle here, in my barracks?_

I sense the remaining reiatsu from the fight around me. A day or two old, at least. This isn't normal. There's something off about this place. But then, the windows shut, and I am left in the dark.

"Hello!" I reach for my zanpakuto. "Who's there! Show yourself!"

A little speck of light begins to flicker in the middle of the room. It begins to grow, illuminating the space around it, now emanating a faint glow. I can barely make out the faint lines of a small, pink orb floating effortlessly in the midst of the bright light.

I point my katana at the strange sphere.

"I… I'm warning you! Whatever you are! Stay back!"

Suddenly, visions of people surround me, and the room returns to normal, as if the strange globe had never appeared. I see my squad again, running around in a rush. And I hear the sound of an alarm.

"Fifth squad has just been breached by an unknown enemy. Prepare for battle!" I hear my faithful third seat yell.

"Ayako," I rush over to her. "What's wrong?"

She doesn't seem to hear me. Or see me.

"Look!" she begins again. "Even though our captain, Kinisada Taichou, is gone, we must defend ourselves!"

I stop listening to her.

"This… This is the past…"

The room darkens, and Ayako's bright pink eyes widen.

Instinctively, we both run outside.

A dark mass begins to engulf the fifth squad's barracks. It forms a seal in the shape of a semi-sphere overhead, and keeps shrinking. Any shinigami caught in the pitch-black figure disintegrated.

Ayako grimaces. "Taichou, where the hell are you. Situations like these are your specialty, you know," she mutters. Then, she turns to face the rest of the squad.

"Fall back! Everyone fall back! Take the underground routes! Now!"

_I'm glad that I told her about that. I imagined that something like this would happen. So I built an underground tunnel, just in case._

She quickly rounds up the rest of the squad, and I follow. We rush down the main hallway of the barracks, take a right, a left, two rights, and one more left, and we come to a small cement room. On the floor of the room, there is a giant iron hatch with the words "Emergency Use Only" painted on it in red. Ayako deftly opens hatch and pushes each squad member inside.

"Hurry up! There's no telling when that thing will come through!"

After everyone has gone down the large metal pipe, she climbs in and seals it shut from the inside.

_They're safe…_

But my happiness is quickly dashed away once I see the dark mass gathering behind me. I gasp. This was no ordinary shadow. No, much worse than that.

_Is this… Aizen's doing?!_

I see the darkness start to phase through the iron hatch. And on the other side, I hear blood-curdling screams.

"No! Stop!" I raise my katana, about to release my zanpakuto, when the image dissipates.

I am back in the dark, windowless room with the strange pink orb. I fall to my knees. Tears start to well in my eyes.

"A… Ayako…"

They were gone. All of them. That thing devoured them. Whatever it was.

I look up, and suddenly my heart fills with rage. It must have been that sphere's doing.

"You stupid Hogyoku! How dare you-!" I raise my sword again, but then I realize:

_Wait. This thing can't be the Hogyoku. The Hogyoku is in Hueco Mundo. Is this… the Hoseikyu? No, it can't be that either! The Hoseikyu has just stolen! It can't be here! What… What the hell is this?!_

The strange orb starts to glow brighter. Its pink rays extend out towards me, trying to touch me, feel me, but instead, they pass harmlessly through my soul. The small globe flickers and begins to fade. It seems disappointed in its failure to reach me.

Then, I hear a small voice coming from the orb. Something reminiscent of an ethereal whisper.

_"I… want to… correct you…"_

The glass sphere shatters. The windows burst open and light floods the room. All of the blood disappears.

"Taichou!"

_Is that… Ayako's voice?..._

"Taichou! Are you hurt?!"

_I can't see anymore. I'm too tired. I need to…_

"Taichou!"

I collapse on the ground, unconscious.


End file.
